


Redhead Angel

by WolverHowlett



Series: Wolverine takes Marvel Women [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Breastsucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: Continuing his adventures in Asgard, Logan stalks a mysterious redhead, and judging by his story, we might know what he wants from her...





	Redhead Angel

Redhead angel

After his encounter with Lady Sif, Logan had been wandering around the forests and getting to know small villages. One day he was close to Odin's palace, and decided to stay there to see if some interesting women walked around, and of course, to catch them.

On the fourth day if his watch, he saw a woman entering the building, he couldn't see her well, but there was something that caught his attention: she was a redhead. Immediately he decided he had to get this woman somewhere and take her, so he waited until she exited the place.

After three hours, Logan started losing his patience, but when he was going to give up, the red haired woman emerged from the golden doors, and made her way to the town. Logan followed ger cautiously, caring not to get caught. 

She stopped at the market, and in that time he tried to get a better look at her, but she was wearing a long coat, and could only see strains of red hair. He continued following her until he reached a mountain, and lost tracks of her. He tries smelling but didn't get anything, until he heard something behind him...

Redhead woman: AAAAGH!

Logan only got to catch the woman's cry, then she was in the air over him and landed over him, tackling and pinning him down the floor. 

Redhead w.: Who are you and why are you following me?!  
Logan: Hey relax lady, are you related to Lady Sif? I am a friend of hers, the name's Logan  
Redhead: I see, but still you didn't answer all my questions  
Logan: Well why don't you first tell me your name?  
Redhead: My name's Angela, I am from the realm of Heaven, and I'm a huntress  
Logan: Interesting Angela, well as much as I like our position, I would like to be free again  
Angela: -she flushed- Yeah -she got up and took some space from him-  
Logan: So you say you're a huntress, but you don't look like one  
Angela then took off her long coat, and left it on the floor, revealing her small armor, which actually covered almost nothing, and it was of Logan's eyes enjoyment.  
Angela: What about now?  
Logan: Well...now I dare to admit you look extremely sexy !  
She was wearing a small golden chestplate, long golden boots, also golden handsets, a golden helmet, golden utility belt, and a sword on it (damn everything was golden), but something caught his attention and was the little black tong beneath the belt. Her eyes were white and she had her face painted like a warrior, she was definitely his best prize.

Angela: Hm, pathetic and usual as other men  
Logan: With those clothes, don't expect men to react different than I do lady  
Angela: Well if we are going to be honest each other, let me tell you then, I am here looking for some fun, you understand?  
Logan: Perfectly understood Angela, and now answering to your first question, was following you because I wanted to try you babe  
Angela: I'm into women actually  
Logan: What?  
Angela: Yes  
Logan: Oh then...well I think-  
Angela: But today I couldn't find any woman around, and I have already lost my patience you know  
Logan: So...what are you going to do?  
Angela: You're here  
Logan: Do you mean...  
Angela: Yes, I want to see if a man can give the same pleasure as any girl, but, we know girls don't have dicks right?  
Logan: Yes you're right  
Angela: Well, you have to do it as they do, not using what you have down there, I want to feel like girls do it ok?  
Logan: Angela that's my specialty  
Angela: Good, then, let's start 

Angela closed the space between them, she was taller than him, like the other asgardians. His face was at the level of her chest, and he noted they were very big. She took his face in her hands, and made him look up at her, they stared each other for a moment, then Logan took the advantage and captured her lips with his. It took her a few seconds to react and answer the kiss, and opened her lips so he could insert his tongue and taste her mouth. 

Logan then rounded her with his arms, resting them on her waist, holding her close to him, and then started caressing her well worked thighs, and touching a little of her ass. Angela put her arms around his neck and continued kissing him full languish, not bothered with his hands. For a tough huntress, she was very permissive. 

He found the belt's secure, and took it off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in only the tong. Then his hands found the chestplate botton, pressed it and it was soon discarded too, now her breasts exposed to his delight. They stopped kissing and stared each other again, but Logan couldn't keep the stare, because his eyes went directly at her ample chest. Angela took her right boob in her hand, and looked at him.

Angela: Many women know how to give them a good time, are you able to do so? -she said while putting her boob in his face-  
Logan: I will show you how is it done lady

Then he took her breast with his left hand, keeping the other occupied with her legs and ass, and went right to her nipple, taking it fully in his mouth. Logan took his time and savored her sweet boob, while tracing his fingers along the tong lace, trying to take it off her.

Angela: It Is made if a very hard material, even if it doesn't look hard, you won't break it. You have to take it off the normal way. But be patient and continue what you were doing

Logan nodded and resumed his task, switching to the left breast, and started licking and sucking very hard on it, like if it were some food. And for him, it was so, because he was very hungry of this woman. 

He got bored and moved his right hand to the front, and started touching her clit, still covered by her tong. He started sucking harder on her breasts while used his fingers to tease her center.

Logan then stopped and told her to turn around, which she did without protesting

Logan: You're not very hard now lady  
Angela: As long as you give me what I want, I will follow your instructions  
Logan: I like the sound of that, stay there darling, you will soon feel good

Logan stand behind her, and knelt, he reached for her buttcheeks, and started groping them, they were big too. He couldn't resist the urge, and put his face right between her cheeks, and massaged them against his face. Every part of her was perfect, but there was still job to do. 

Logan: Angela your ass is so amazing, so big and round -he said while kissing it and later running his tongue all around her cheeks-  
Angela: Just...keep going..ahh

Logan thought it was enough, and took the laces of her tong, and started pulling it down slowly, signaling her to lift her feet, until she was free of that tong, now having her back at the mercy of Logan's hungry desires.

He examined her ass, opened her cheeks and he liked what he saw, a shaved pussy, it looked sweet, and he used his fingers again, this time directly to her clit and stimulated her, circling his fingers and making her moan.

Angela: Ah Ahhh yeah...not bad for a man...ahh 

Logan smiled and continued playing with her pussy, now becoming wet, while he inserted his fingers in her and started thrusting them in and out. He really enjoyed his position, playing with her wet sex, while kneeling behind her with an amazing view at her big ass. 

Angela: Ohhh ... I .. am close..ahh don't stop..

Then she came in his fingers, and Logan positioned his head between her legs, Angela still standing, in order to drink the drops of her pussy, without touching it, that was for later. 

Angela: Impressive display, but still that's not what I need Logan  
Logan: Yeah I know babe, now look over there...maybe you want to use that

He pointed at a pair of rocks, which looked like a table and chair, Angela nodded at him and went there, sitting on the table like rock, while Logan sat on the chair. She spread her legs, showing herself to him. 

Angela: Now it's time for me to get what I needed -she smiled and winked at him-  
Logan: Oh it's the first time you smile Angela, I would kiss that smile you have -he positioned between her legs, his face in front of her clit and legs over his shoulders- But now, my mouth has some job here

Without any warning, Logan took hold of her long legs, and went right to her clit, taking it with his mouth fully opened, making her jump a little. 

Angela: Oh OH YESS now we get serious

Logan gave her pussy open mouthed kisses and sucked at her clit, then started to lick her with his tongue, running it all over her sex, getting a louder moan from Angela.

Then he used his lips to separate her pussy lips, like if he was giving her a kiss, and suddenly inserted his tongue, making her open her mouth in satisfaction. 

Angela: Ah AAH OHH MY, YESSS, Keeep going, don't ever stop, oh yes keep eating my sweet pussy...Ah Aahh I know you like it ..oh ohh aahh 

Logan continued eating her and ravishing her pussy with his tongue, her moans becoming louder with each thrust. He then opened her legs wider than before and went deeper, keeping his tongue inside her and moving it in circles, opening and exploring her sweet walls, while Angela started massaging her breasts in the excitement of the moment. 

Angela: Logan...I'm close again...stay there...Ah Ahh..you would like it..OhOhh take it all OHHH..

With a loud cry, Angela came again, her pussy dripping wet, and Logan drinking all of her fluids, using his lips to take them, and his tongue to lick te rest. 

Angela: Ahh oh my...I have to say, I'm impressed  
Logan: You see? I can give you more than a woman babe  
Angela: Well we're not finished yet shorty, you still have stuff to do!

Still on the table like rock, she turned around, and positioned herself in all fours, offering her ass to him. Angela looked back at him, smiling and winking, and Logan smiled back, positioning his face behind her and licking his lips. 

Angela: You aren't going to keep me waiting, are you? Stop staring and start lick-OHH OHH MY GOSH

Logan started circling his tongue roughly around her asshole, making her move backwards to his face, just giving him more space so he could trust his tongue inside her. 

Angela reached his head with her hand and pressed him more into her, then he retracted his tongue, opened her legs wider, and went to attack her pussy. 

He really licked eating her, her taste was very sweet, more than he had expected from a redhead. Angela was pretty amazed, she enjoyed how meticulously he took his time with her, and admired the mighty tongue he had. 

Due to her extreme excitement, she lost her balance and rested on her elbows, keeping her ass up for him. Logan saw this, so he used his fingers to open her pussylips, and penetrated her with his tongue, then he put his mouth over her opened clit and started sucking at it.

Angela: AHHHH YEAH YeaH mmMMMMM YESsss...oohhh yess ...I'm at your..mercy..Ahh..do whatever you want mortal MMMPPFF MMMM Yesss aahh

Logan just kept on sucking her pussy, drinking her fluids, while groping her buttcheeks with his hands.

Angela: Mmm that's it...yess..take me as your dinner baby...ahh yes... eat me like if I...OH ...if I were your last meal MmmmmmmMMm yeAHH..

He then started sucking, licking and.trusting her faster, and circling her everywhere, making her moan more and more.

Angela: Oh Oh..so close...make me cum again Logan...ahh yess do it...and swallow all of my fluids...oh Ohh AHAHH MMMmmm yeesshh...

Angela came again for the third time, her cum running all along her thighs, while Logan cleaned every drop from her sex. She turned around again, and rested there, with he still between her legs. 

Logan started running his mouth and tongue along her long legs, cleaning her remaining fluids. Then he slowly made his way up her, but stopped for a moment on her pussy, and gave it one last and long tongued kiss. He reached her breasts and started sucking at them, taking one of them fully in his mouth, while massaging the other with his hand.

Finally he was face to face with her, and she pulled him down her, giving him passionate kiss, soon tongues joining the moment. Then she broke the kiss and stared at him.

Angela: Looks like you enjoyed this more than I did  
Logan: Hehe a mighty pussy like yours deserves the attention only I can give darling  
Angela: Mmm mmm -she laughed a little- well I hope this to be the start of a good relationship  
Logan: Definitely yes Angela, I won't mind giving you more of this more often  
Angela: If you're lucky, I'll bring my dear friend next time, maybe you'd like her too  
Logan: I'm already looking forward to it babe  
Angela: So do I. Hmmm are you tired?  
Logan: Not really Angela  
Angela: Hmm well I'm kind of a demigod...and I've already recovered...so maybe we can...  
Logan: No need to say more babe, now hold on!

And Logan went down her again and opening her legs, started eating her out again, preparing to enjoy what seemed to be a long day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Well I thought it would be good to give Logan a complete tour of Asgard, so maybe after 2 or 3 works, will change the place. Thanks for reading!


End file.
